Francis
Francis Williams is a character created & portrayed by the Youtuber Boogie2988. Francis appears in almost every one of Boogie's videos with Boogie staring as Francis. He is a gamer with many gaming consoles. Francis also has a unnamed sister and brother, who both left him. He has no interest in healthy eating or being healthy or losing weight and is physically inactive most of the time.he also seems to be very stupid most of the time. He currently resides with his sister's ex-boyfriend David, who also got abandoned by her. About Francis is known for his extremely short temper and frequent mood swings He yells alot and is childlike on many instances He also is very vulgar, belligerent and is possessive and does not like selling his things even if he has to pay someone back as shown in Fat guy spends 380 ON CANDY CRUSH. Francis is also a mountain dew addict even willing to go great lengths to find it. In Francis Rages - Where's My Goddamned Mountain Dew?, He threw a fir over it being lost & at last found it. The only mtn dew type he dislikes is diet mtn dew. For 10 years ago, he was a large overweight man who wears a light blue shirt, he wears glasses, and usually has a beard. Francis can be seen at his camera in his reviewing video games, new game consoles, if anything makes him upset and wants to complain about it, he will review it. Francis also has a lot of technology and he even has a second computer. Francis also loves to drink any type of Mountain Dew. Francis hates to be called- "fat" and/or called anything else because it is disrespectful & because of his anger problems. Francis owns a lot of electronics like a XBOX 360, WII, WII U, PS3, iPad, and Nintendo 3DS XL (Limited Edition Pikachu one). In March 2018, he gained weight & his weight went back to normal & is less fat. He is also abusive to his sister and ex-boyfriend and basically making them his domestic slaves often smashing things out of anger like a Christmas tree or a xbox and throwing things. Francis also has no respect of others religion as he calls his sister's then-boyfriend Jewie and is somewhat disrespectful of Christmas when he called Santa a "big and abuse asshole" He hates Easter because his sister pranks him every year with carrots. Francis also likes to rant about things he is not happy about like Walmart or diablo III errors. Francis can also get violent when he gets something he doesn't want or doesn't get his way Christmas video game RAGE when he tipped over a Christmas tree although he apologizes for his childish behavior. Francis hates being remix by WTFBrahh. He even made a rage video of him raging at WTFBrahh. & a punishment video of him chasing WTFBrahh on scooter & Francis on mario cart irl. Francis's hunger is that of a double edged sword as he ate 100 pieces of candy which were for the kids outside when his sister got mad and suggested he should give them his games but he tries to give them magic cards instead but is pelted with candy and eggs and falls on the ground and is unable to get up fast enough due to his weight. In FAT GUY FRANCIS HATES JUICING! RAGE! When his sister bought a juicer and made him taste a healthy drink so he can get his Mountain Dew back & he said it was "vile" and "disgusting shit", he plugs his nose while he sits down, he drinks the juice & it spills & throws it out & that caused him to not get the mountain dew, he rages at his sister for stealing & hiding his Mountain Dew, later at 3:00 AM, he juices. Francis also acts like a child when he does get what he wants like tipping over a table of his presents or tipping over a Christmas tree etc. Francis is not allowed to eat candy because he is diabetic & if he eats them, he will die, this even happened in FRANCIS GETS HALLOWEEN CANDY!. Francis also does not like animals as he said a dog that david got for him was "A cross eyed fucker", although he has come to somewhat enjoy having him around. Relationships * Unnamed Sister: I love my sister & one thing, she has no name, so i call her "Sis" sounding as "Shish" & that is her nickname, but a few years she pranks me with carrots & she makes me owe her money & i don't want to owe her money, i want money. & she never lets me have candies & other sweets, even sugary stuff & she does not let me have mountain dew & she sometimes pranks me to not get what i want but get what i don't want & that is ridiculous & that makes her a "STUPID IDIOTIC FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!!". * David: I HATE DAVID!!! HE TRIES TO MAKE ME BEHAVE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON & I TELL HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE & HE DID NOT!!! HE DOES NOT CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS & WHEN HE SAW A CHRISTMAS TREE & HE KNEW I SET THAT UP, SO HE SCOLDED/CONFRONTED ME FOR SETTING UP A CHRISTMAS TREE & HE KNOWS HE HATES CHRISTMAS & DOES NOT CELEBRATE IT, SO I TOOK IT DOWN & CANCELLED CHRISTMAS IN Francis CANCELS CHRISTMAS!!!! & THAT CAUSED ME NOT TO GET NOTHING FOR CHRISTMAS!!! IN FRANCIS DESTROYS CHRISTMAS! HE GAVE ME A TRASH FOR THAT CAUSED ME TO RAGE AT HIM & DESTROY CHRISTMAS & DAVID DECIDED TO ACT LIKE FRANCIS BY THROWING STUFF AT ME IN RAGE & TAKING DOWN THE CHRISTMAS TREE & DESTROYING IT & AT LAST HE GOT ME TO BEHAVE GOOD & I DID & I MADE HIM CLEANUP THE MESS!!!!!! * Unnamed Brother: I love my brother, he never does all bad things & even prank me. Trivia * Francis owns a lot of gaming systems. * He always swears. * He is the main character of his rage videos. * He throws a tantrum at something bad that happens to him. * He has a brother. * We first learn his last name in 'Doritos Prank Call'. He shares his last name with his actor, Steven Williams. * Steven has said that he was like Francis in his earlier life, which is very understandable due to the fact that he was abused. * He is afraid of diet mtn dew & error 37 on diablo 3, This has even happened in Francis's Worst Nightmare. * At VidCon 2015, he met McJuggerNuggets/Jesse Ridgway. * It was recently revealed that Francis, despite Boogie saying that he's just a character and a thought that he made up, and the fact that his friend, Jesse Ridgway, supposedly helped him fix this problem, somehow has gained the ability to talk on his own without Boogie actually acting out his voice. Watch video here. LINK to a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYCVxtqyVOk Do You Like Francis Videos? Yes! No. Kind Of. Okay With.